


Hermione is a Clever Witch

by lipeviez



Series: My Fleurmione Week 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Hermione, Romance, Veela Mates, day 6: soulmates, fleurmioneweek2020, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez
Summary: Hermione has an epiphany (a giant, bullet-dodging, oh-so-relieved epiphany) after transfiguring her friend’s features in an attempt to make him more palatable, which then sends her off to find a more suitable romantic partner.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: My Fleurmione Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908091
Comments: 28
Kudos: 248
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Hermione is a Clever Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a short silly piece.
> 
> The Triwizard Tournament is set during Hermione’s fifth year here so she's sixteen. Is Hermione capable of this kind of transfiguration during fifth year? I don’t know. Just go with the silliness.
> 
> Day 6: Soulmates

As soon as Hermione was in the broom cupboard again with Ron, she regretted it. Ugh. But her investigative brain refused to accept one data point as sufficient evidence. Their first time making out had been so underwhelming, surely that had been inexperience and not overall dislike. He was Ron, one of her best friends, the boy everyone in the wizarding world expected her to end up with. _One more try_ , she told herself.

The bumbling idiot leaned in to start the kissing and on instinct, Hermione raised her hand to his chest and said, “Ew, no.”

“Well, what are we doing here then?” Ron asked, whining as usual. Rejection was his lot in life. Hermione thought he should get used to it.

“Could I perhaps practice some transfiguration? Maybe make it more fun?” she asked. It was an idea she had had the last time they were here in the cupboard but she wasn’t sure if he would agree and didn’t want to freak him out by suggesting it. But now all bets were off.

His eyes lit up and he eagerly agreed. Was that drool? Gross.

“Bigger you know what?” Ron asked, glancing down at his pants. She almost gagged. “Maybe you can teach me the spell so I can be like that all the time.”

“We agreed kissing only, Ron Weasley, remember?”

“All right, no need to snap. What’s it to be then? Bigger biceps? Beard?”

Hermione waved her wand and cast the first spell, slimming his upper body a little bit. At first she thought she would stop there but something told her to keep going until he slimmed to a size similar to her own. But that made his head seem like a lollipop so she cast another spell, also making his nose more slender, and getting rid of the facial hair stubble while she was at it. The mouth wasn’t what she wanted so she made that more heart-shaped.

She leaned forward for a light peck on the lips which felt good but it was still not right.

_Hair!_

A spell made it longer but then she was unnerved by the resemblance to Ginny so she added soft curls and changed the color to a dark blonde.

Looking at him, Hermione hummed, “Better.”

“Mione, I don’t know how I feel about this…”

Hermione hushed him quickly. His voice ruined the effect of the changes she’d made. It still wasn’t enough. She gulped, hoping he wouldn’t freak out. A couple of spells later and Ron now had a nice floral scent as well as breasts, just slightly bigger than her own.

Ron glanced down in a panic. “What are these for? You said kissing! Now you get to touch but I don’t?!”

“Shut up, Ron. I need to think.”

She hadn’t intended at the start to give him breasts but a deeper need awakened at the changes and she had to see it through. Did she still want to kiss him now that he looked like this? A part of her did but he was still Ron and that held her back.

Something stirred in Hermione.

She didn’t have to go further. She knew.

“I like girls,” Hermione whispered.

“I’ll say you do,” replied Ron in a high-pitched whine.

“I’m gay!” she giggled. “Thank you so much, Ron, this helped me figure it out. And thank Merlin. I thought it was just you and that I would need to hook up with some other boys but now I don’t have to. Girls all the way.”

Hermione hugged him. _Oh yes, this feels much better._ Then she pulled away because she was done with him.

“I don’t think you needed to do this to figure it out but you’re welcome. Hey, wait, where are you going?”

She had her hand on the door, ready to leave.

“To find a girl, of course.”

“And you’re going to leave me like this?” he cried in a tight grimace, hands hovering over his chest, unsure if he was allowed to touch himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He really needed a lesson in not panicking at every little thing. She almost transfigured some of the dust bunnies into spiders. That would show him.

“Don’t worry. It’ll go away after another five minutes. That should be more than enough time, shouldn’t it?” she asked with a pointed stare. “Make sure to scourgify afterwards.”

She didn’t wait to see him waste two minutes trying to understand her meaning and ran out of the broom cupboard.

_I’m gay!_

Hermione skipped through the castle, smiling at everyone. The weight on her shoulders was gone. This made so much more sense. She wanted to shout it out to everyone.

Her eyes caught Angelina Johnson with her friends and Hermione gave her a warm smile. She gave Katie Bell a high five. She didn’t know Luna Lovegood all that well yet but she liked her so when the girl opened her arms at her for a hug, Hermione gladly gave her one and swung her around.

But she kept going. The girls she was seeing were attractive but there were no sparks yet. And sparks were what she wanted.

Hermione almost didn’t see the group of Slytherins approaching but as soon as Draco Malfoy opened his mouth, she swiftly backhanded him across the face, and winked at Pansy for good measure. The girl blushed and Hermione laughed as she skipped away.

Luck ran out when she collided with a blue lump of softness as she turned a corner. _A decidedly strong lump of softness_ , she thought as she landed hard on the cold stone floor.

“Excusez-moi, I did not see you,” said a sing song voice that Hermione felt right down to her toes. “Let me ‘elp you.”

Hermione blinked, gaping at the blonde goddess standing above her who was reaching a hand down for her to grab.

She took the offered hand and was immediately struck by a sharp pain in her chest that slowly ebbed away into a throbbing heat, which seemed to match her heartbeat. _Strange. But I like it._ Hermione jolted out of her thoughts when she was pulled up as if she weighed a feather and she was soon caught up in the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. Fleur Delacour’s eyes.

 _So strong_ , she swooned inside.

“I’m gay,” Hermione said softly. Then her eyes grew three sizes, absolutely mortified at what she just said.

 _Kill me now. Kill me right fucking now_.

Fleur bit her lip as her eyes raked up and down Hermione’s form, and said cheekily, “Lucky me.”

 _Oh Merlin_ , she thought, trying to keep her legs from collapsing from underneath her.

They just kept staring at each other, Hermione like a deer in the headlights, and Fleur like she was anticipating a delicious meal.

Hermione was brought out of her stunned silence by amused laughter coming from the other Beauxbatons girls standing behind Fleur. Where had they come from? She almost growled at them to go away but that would mean giving them her focus and she wanted to devote all of her concentration to Fleur. The blonde turned her head and instructed them to leave them alone. Hermione thought her French sounded so hot. She wondered if she should tell her so.

Then Fleur turned back to her and Hermione listened eagerly.

“I was thinking of going to a quiet, private place. Are you aware of such places in the castle, Mademoiselle…?”

Her jaw dropped open.

 _Who’s the lucky one now?_ her ego wanted to shout.

Hermione gulped, trying to keep her imagination from picturing a cheerleading pyramid, with each cheerleader having Fleur’s face contorting in various expressions of ecstasy.

“Granger! Hermione Granger. And I already know who you are. Beauxbatons champion, all around French badass. Normally I would suggest a secret passage or an empty broom cupboard but I also know some quiet, out of the way nooks in the library. Do you like the library?”

_Oh Merlin, am I flirting? Is this flirting? Please tell me she likes it._

“Oui, I love it. The smells, the ‘istory, a pretty someone to keep me company.”

Hermione’s throat went dry. The girl was perfect.

“Be mine,” she whispered longingly. _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

Fleur chuckled and grabbed her other hand. Had Hermione been holding one of Fleur’s hands all this time? And now both hands?

“I already am, chérie,” Fleur answered softly, almost hesitantly. When Hermione quirked an eyebrow, she continued. “’Ave you ‘eard of Veela mates?”

Hermione’s smile stretched so wide, her cheeks hurt. That’s what this feeling in her chest meant.

She yelled out to everyone in the hallway, “Yes! Take that, you crazy, bigoted purebloods! The hottest girl in this school is mine forever and we’re going to have adorable babies!”

Fleur laughed and pulled Hermione down the hall. “Library first, mon amour. We’ll talk babies afterwards.”

They walked closely together, heads held high, and if Fleur had a problem with her hand gently cupping her ass, then the blonde should’ve thought of that before doing the same to her own.


End file.
